Ask Her Out
by 444timothy
Summary: "C'mon Dipper! Why don't you just ask her out?" asked Mabel. A Hilda crossover fluffy one-shot about Dipper's willpower to ask the titular character out.


_'C'mon Dipper! Why don't you just a_ sk _her out?'_

Mabel's words echoed inside Dippers head as he followed the blue-haired girl and her deerfox deeper into the woods. With a picnic basket on hand, he navigated through the area, steadily behind her pace. A gentle breeze brushed through the trees sending a slight shiver down his back. The wildlife noises echoed across, filling his ears wherever they went. The boy had to admit; the woods themselves were peaceful and relaxing but admittedly, he was a little scared to where she was leading him to.

"Hilda?" Dipper asked, stopping and tapping her on the shoulder, "How far do we have to walk?"

Hilda paused, turning around to look at Dipper. With her hands on her hips, she donned a toothy grin and laughed a little, "Don't worry Dipper! We're almost there! C'mon, it will be worth it."

She stared at him with her puppy eyes, hoping to guilt Dipper into following her lead a little further.

"Please?"

Dipper sighed, giving up any resistance in his mind to her guilt attack, "Okay Hilda, I trust you. But we better be close. My feet are starting to hurt."

Hilda playfully rolled her eyes, but smiled as she pulled him along the grassy path.

"Jeez, Dipper!" Hilda mocked, a playful tone resonating in her voice as she reduced her walking speed to account for literally dragging him along, "You need to catch some more exercise if you're that tired already!"

"You're sounding exactly like my sister Mabel!" Dipper groaned.

"Thanks!" Hilda replied cheerfully, choosing to ignore Dipper's annoyed tone in that sentence.

Dipper frowned at her remark but before he could retort back, they arrived at a grassy clearing where in the middle, sat a giant boulder with a little overhang near the top of it.

"Please tell me we're here!" Dipper grumbled.

"We're here!" Hilda proudly announced, nodding. She lied down on the ground and took in the scenery that surrounded the two of them.

Dipper's admiration of the clearing was an understatement. He gently placed down the picnic basket on the ground, giving him more room to take the area in, "Wow, this place is amazing!"

"Yep but you might want to be wary about the troll in the middle. They're only dangerous at night but still..." Hilda words trailed out as she remembers her fair share of bumping into trolls. She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing the picnic basket off him, "I usually relax here when I want to be alone!"

"And yet you brought me here,"

Hilda let out a chuckle, "Well I like being alone with you."

The two of them sat down on a nearby fallen tree log and started to unpack the sandwiches and snacks from the picnic basket that Hilda packed (and by extension, made Dipper carry).

While Hilda was busy taking out food, the boy next to her was trying to conquer the will to ask her the important question. Unfortunately, his head was bombarded with negative thoughts of multiple different ways of how he could ruin his friendship in the process. As he leaned back and continued to overthink, Hilda nudged him, unaware of it all.

"Heeeellllooooo!" Hilda interrupted his lines of thoughts, waving her hand in front of Dipper's face, "Are you okay? You ."

Dipper gulped, unaware that he was daydreaming, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Sandwich?" Hilda asked with a grin, a ham sandwich displayed with her hand.

"I guess so," Dipper answered, taking and eating the sandwich that she offered, "Thanks."

The two kids took their time eating their sandwiches without much conversation in the way. Dipper's main reason of silence was owed to the flood of emotions running through his mind. Hilda's reason of silence was due to her enjoyment of the the ambient sounds that the nature and animals brought in this place. Dipper and Hilda remained quiet for a few minutes, admiring the atmosphere, away from the busy noisy lives of their homes.

"Hey, Hilda," Dipper softly asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Dipper admitted, a nervous tone ringing through his voice.

Hilda tilted her head and acted confused, cautiously wondering what was on his mind. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity, "Go on..."

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while now and... well..." Dipper's fingers fidgeted, noticing her warm eyes staring at her. Dipper closed his mouth and swallowed. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her, no, even more than that, but his mind didn't allow him to do that. He just couldn't do it. He desperately needed to change the subject quickly, "Uh... Um..."

Hilda picked up on the increased panic displayed on his face.

"Are you asking me out?" Hilda asked bluntly.

Dipper blushed, completely caught off-guard, "Wait, how did you kno-"

"It was a little obvious that you were going to ask me out," Hilda winked at him, grabbing his hand tightly, "Plus, your sister kinda told me you had a thing for me."

The moment he felt her skin touch him, Dipper's heart skipped a beat. He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He retracted his hand from her warm touch.

"I'm sorry," Dipper instantly apologised, feeling absolutely ashamed. He felt a small twinge of guilt in his heart, trying to pull him apart.

For a few seconds, nothing was said between the two of them; the sounds of nearby birds and animals only accompanying them during that time. Eventually, Hilda broke through the silence and shifted closer to his body.

Dipper's first thought was that Hilda was going slap him and tell him how much of a loser he is for even asking her out. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around him, leaning in with a warming smile, "Don't be! I like you too and I was secretly hoping you would ask me out today!"

"You did?"

"Of course Dipper! Think about it. Being alone in the woods, doing something intimate, sitting down together; I thought the signs were obvious," Hilda admitted, "You can thank your sister by the way. She was the one who suggested doing this yesterday."

' _Damn it Mabel!'_ thought Dipper, casually making a mental note to privately talk to his sister later.

"It's cool hanging around with you but I always felt something special whenever I'm around you. I really want to be more than friends."

Without a second thought, she lunged and gave him a quick and big kiss on the lips. This caught Dipper by surprise, evident by his cheeks blushing several shades of red, but he allowed it, returning the favour during those few seconds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm a bit sad that there is no proper category to put up any fan stories for Hilda but I just wanted to make a crossover between Hilda and Gravity Falls since the two shows are so similar to each other. However, I like fluff stories and crossover pairings so I thought, why not pair Dipper and Hilda together? They're both similar enough and here we are. A (hopefully) cute little one-shot that someone who ships those two can enjoy. Sorry Dipifica fans.**


End file.
